Indiana Jurai and the Holy sword of Tsunami
by Jenna Darknight
Summary: A continuation of Davner's fanfiction, Indiana Jurai and the Master Key. A Parody to Indiana Jones! Yeah...this summary sucks, but read anyways!
1. Ch1 Reason for the Insanity

Indiana Jurai and the Holy Sword of Tsunami 

A/N: This is a continuation (and a bit of a re-working, so most of the original is included in my writing) of Davner's fan fiction titled, "Indiana Jurai and the Master Key". I thought it was a great fan fiction and so I requested to finish it. However, with the way I write I took a bit of a liberty of re-working the first chapter so it remained true to the spirit of the original fanfiction, but worked with my writing style. I apologize to Davner if this is offensive to him. My writing style is probably radically different but I ask that you read with an open mind. I do not own Tenchi, Indiana Jones or University of California Stanford, they are owned by AIC Pioneer, Lucasfilm ltd. And the state of California respectively.

Ch. 1 Reason for the insanity

"Sasami, where is the- There it is!" Sasami had to adjust the slightly large fedora she was wearing to look at her big sister, who was so panicky she was almost angry. She grabbed the old bullwhip from Sasami, "You shouldn't play with this, it's very old and fragile." "I'm sorry Ayeka, I was just playing with it as I was watching my movie." Despite the fact that Ayeka was recovering from being so panicky she was halfway between bedwetting and a near death experience she had to sigh in defeat. Defeat at the fact that she couldn't stay angry with her little sister, and secondly, because it was THAT movie again. That India James, or whatever his name was, movie that Nobuyuki had rented for the week, with its main character swinging across chasms with a similar bullwhip. Sasami had fallen in love with it, and watched it obsessively. "Well, I'm going to put this back upstairs where it's safe. And please don't do that again, Sasami." Just as Ayeka was about to head upstairs, Ryoko phased in and grabbed the whip, "Well, now. What's this?" "Ryoko, give that back!" Ryoko floated just above reach, "Wow, Princess, I didn't know you were into that." Ayeka blushed at the implications of Ryoko's statement, but said, "It's not like that, its a family heirloom!" "I wonder what Tenchi would think of this?" "Ryoko don't you dare!" Ryoko laughed and flew through the wall.

Tenchi turned from helping Mihoshi, Kiyone and his father repair the storage room to see Ryoko flying in his direction with Ayeka chasing after her. "Ryoko, give it back, it's very fragile!" Ryoko swooped down in front of Tenchi, "Hey Tenchi, look what I found Ayeka with." She held up the bullwhip and Tenchi's eyes widened. Ayeka quickly defended herself, "It's not what you think!" "Well, I think it's used for, I don't know…Husband training?" Mihoshi was positioning the board for Kiyone, who was giving her directions, "No, Mihoshi, you're holding it wrong!" Ayeka looked around, "It's not used for that…anymore." Tenchi's eyes widened further, "What?" "Ancient Jurai was a very different place, but it hasn't been used for centuries. Now it's just an heirloom passed down from mother to daughter. Sasami took it out of our room and was playing with it while watching that India James movie!" "Indiana Jones." "MIHOSHI, It's going to FALL!" "Whatever, some action movie with an overbearing man hero, I swear what is the allure-" "AYEKA, LOOK OUT!" Ayeka turned around in time to be smacked full in the face by a two by four. She hit the ground hard. "Ayeka!" "Lady Ayeka! Mihoshi, this is your fault." 'OHMIGOSH! AYEKA I'M SO SORRY!" None of the panicking really mattered to Ayeka, who was out like a light. This familiar scene of the Misaki household faded out to…

There! First chapter done. Good, Bad? Let me know!


	2. Ch2 Enter Indiana Jurai!

Indiana Jurai and the Holy sword of Tsunami 

A/N: Here's chapter two of the fic. Now the original read true to the third movie mostly, so that is going to be the aim and object of this continuation. The story is affected somewhat and I'm sorry, but enjoy anyways! I don not own Tenchi, Indiana Jones or the University of California Stanford.

Ch. 2 Enter Indiana Jurai!

The seas were rough in the north Pacific. The waves were pounding a small cargo boat. Still, up on deck four figures could be seen. Closer inspection revealed the situation to be two large men holding another figure while the other man looked on. One of the men holding the figure punched it in the gut as the other man said; "This is the second time you've tried to take something that was mine, Dr. Jurai." And pulled an ornate Spanish cross out of Dr. Jurai's (the figure being held) side bag. Dr. Jurai was in fact a woman of about medium height and thin build, with crimson eyes and purple hair that was done up in an intricate, yet functional, manner. She was wearing brown slacks and a white button down blouse with a brown bomber jacket over it and a fedora on her head. She, like the other three men, was completely soaked. She was currently glaring at the man looking on, "That artifact belongs in a museum!" The man snorted and turned away, bad move. The woman dropped down and did a sweeping kick that knocked both men onto their backs. She ran, grabbed the cross out of the other man's hand and dove into the ocean. She swam out a bit and climbed onto the waiting boat, grinning and holding onto her soaked fedora.

A few weeks later, in a classroom at UC Stanford, Dr. Jurai was beginning a second semester class. Her hair was worn the same way, and her jacket and fedora were on the hat rack by the door. She was wearing a brown pantsuit. "Welcome to Archaeology 2. For those of you who've never had me before, I'm Dr. Ayeka "Indiana" Jurai. Now today, we're going to start with the excavation of the ruins of the Olmec that were found about four years ago on the Yucatan." She began drawing on the blackboard to emphasize her lecture, "The site itself was a city that had a central court and one street that spiraled out and connected the entire city to the central court. This unusual design has led quite a few of the archaeologists to believe that the city was designed by a woman. But, that is unfounded and we'll have to leave it up to the anthropologists to confirm that." The lesson continued for an hour until Indiana noticed a blonde woman in a blue suit waving through the door. Indiana visibly blanched and ended class early. As the class filed out, she came in. Indiana was cleaning up the board as she asked, "Well, what's up Mihoshi?" "Well…you just got back and all, but I was hoping we could have lunch together!" She held up a brown paper bag that read 'Mihoshi's Lunch' in big bubble letters. Indiana needed to think quickly. While it was true that Mihoshi was the curator of the museum that bought most of her artifacts, lunch with Mihoshi was one adventure she wasn't looking forward to at the moment. So she smiled and said, "Sure Mihoshi! Just give me a minute and I'll meet you down in the lobby okay?" "Okay!" As soon as Mihoshi was out of sight, Indiana tossed on her jacket, side bag and Fedora and made for the window. As she opened it she thought the perfect crime! She was so preoccupied with getting away from lunch with Mihoshi, that she didn't notice the man with chloroform soaked rag until he caught her and covered her mouth with it.

The next thing she knew, she was on the floor of a car with two guys who looked like they were hired muscle and a diminutive woman with spiky pink hair looking down at her. One of the men took the gag off of Indiana as the woman said, "Hello Dr. Jurai. I hope you found the ride comfortable?" "Sort of. The Chloroform was a bit much though." The woman laughed, "I had to make sure I got your attention. I'm-" "I know who you are, Dr. Washu Habuki. Your contributions to the museum have been quite generous. Now that you've gotten my attention what is it that you'd like to discuss with me?" "First could you do me a favor?" "Sure, what?" "Could you call me Little Washu?" "Um…sure." "Good. What do you know of the Master Key?" "The Master Key? It's an old relic mentioned in some legends and it supposedly has great power, allowing the user endless strength and immortality." "It's not a myth Dr. Jurai. We uncovered this document several months ago. Here." She handed a worn document with a large illumination of a sword. Indiana translated aloud, "You who seek, search north to the valley of endless sun and there will you find the master key." She looked up, "This is all very interesting for me, but the one you should show this to is my mother, she's the expert on the Master Key." Washu looked at her pointedly, "We did. That's why we're contacting you. Your mother has gone missing while searching for the Master Key."

A few hours later, Indiana and Mihoshi were in front of Dr. Misaki Jurai's small house. "Wow, Indy, I've never seen you this worried about your mother before." Indiana didn't respond but opened up the door and entered. The house was in total disarray and there were papers everywhere. 'Wow, your mom's really let herself go!" Indiana started looking around, "This place looks like some one broke in looking for something…But what?" Mihoshi went to the fridge while Indiana walked over to the answering machine and hit the play button. "(BEEP!) Hi Ayeka, hon! In case you came over I'm in Venice doing research, I'll be back in a month, love you and tell Sasami I said hi! (BEEP!) Hi Ayeka hon, Um…I think I'm being followed, but I'm safe for the time being. Please get over to Venice as soon as you can, Bye! (BEEP!) Um…Ayeka about that book I sent you…BURN IT! BURN IT! That's what they're after, don't give it to them! (BEEP!) Hi Ayeka Hon? Do steel have ze book? Bring it to Venice, yah? Dat is gud. Luv you!" Mihoshi came over eating what looked like a turkey leg, "Wow, Indy, your mom does a really good impersonation of a creepy German guy. Where'd she learn to do that?" "My mom mentioned a book…what book was she talking about?" "I dunno, but on a unrelated note, here's your mail. I was going to give it to you at lunch but you bailed out on me and went somewhere with those big guys." "I…it wasn't like that Mihoshi, they dragged me out the window!" Indiana rifled through her mail until she found a package with a small, worn leather bound notebook, "I wonder if this was what they were talking about." Mhishi took it and said, "Wow, this thing looks like it's seen some better days." However, Indiana wasn't paying attention to Mihoshi at the moment, she was staring absently at a picture from four years ago of her mother, her little sister Sasami and herself. "Mihoshi, do you believe in the Master Key? In Tsunami?" "Yes I do, we all have to believe in something greater than ourselves. Your mother's spent most of her life trying to prove her own belief to herself." Indiana laughed without humor, "I guess I'm just cynical then. Mihoshi, call Washu, I'm going to need a ticket to Venice." "Can I come too? I've always wanted to see the Eiffel tower!" Indiana was about to correct her, but remembered the last time she'd tried to do so, so instead sighed and said, "Sure, why not?" "Okay! I'll make that phone call then!"

Well, that's the introduction to Ayeka's crazy subconscious. The next chapter will flash back to reality a little bit. Stay tuned!


	3. Ch3 Back to reality for the moment

Indiana Jurai and the Holy Sword of Tsunami 

A/N: now the gang, thanks to The Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe, gets to view the insanity of Ayeka's psyche. I do not own Tenchi or Indiana Jones.

Ch. 3 Back to reality, for the moment…

"Washu, will Ayeka be alright?" Sasami voiced the concerns of most of the Misaki household. They were all gathered in Washu's lab, more specifically, around a small clinical table where Ayeka lay. There were various machines evaluating her heart rate, blood pressure etc. Washu smiled at them, "Don't worry, Ayeka will be fine. She'll have a pretty big headache when she wakes up, but other than that, she should be fine." An audible sigh was heard. Tenchi smiled, "That's good to hear, thank you Washu." Washu's smile quickly turned maniacal, "But I do have an idea…" "Oh god…" "I just invented something that will, essentially, let you view someone's dreams…" Tenchi completed her sentence, "…and you want to use it on Ayeka, right?" "Well, What do ya say?" Ryoko grinned, "I'm in." Mihoshi, Nobuyuki and Sasami all eagerly echoed Ryoko's sentiments and Tenchi and Kiyone, seeing as they were both outvoted, reluctantly agreed. Washu walked into the deeper part of the lab and returned with a helmet like device she placed on Ayeka's head, then sat down and began typing furiously on her transparent laptop, "Now if I can just get the right frequency…aha! There we go!" The group looked up on the large screen as they saw…

Indiana and Mihoshi had dumped their stuff off at the hotel and were heading over to the offices that Dr. Misaki Jurai had been using there. "Dr. Jurai?" A distinctly male voice spoke, making both Indiana and Mihoshi turn around to see a young man with brown eyes and black hair. He was wearing black slacks and a white shirt. (Tenchi:"Why in Venice?" Whashu shrugged, "Hey, this isn't my subconcious.") Indiana grinned, "Yes?" The young man grinned, "I thought so. You have your mother's eyes. I'm Dr. Tenchi Masaki, I was your mother's assistant here in Venice." "Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Indiana Jurai and this is an associate of mine, Dr. Mihoshi Kuramitsu." (Ryoko burst out laughing at this point, that is, until Washu hit her with a "genius hammer") "Hi there!" Tenchi nodded, "The pleasure's mine. Now, let me show you what yourt mother was last working on."

About twenty minutes later they were in front of a large cathedral, Mihoshi stared at it, "It's…a church?" "Yes, it's a library now and this was where your mother was conducting some study Dr. Jurai." "Indiana will work." Tenchi smiled, "Indiana it is then, shall we go in?" The Church itself was identical to any of your run-of-the-mill gothic architecture, with the exception of the engravings on the pillars that flanked the huge stained glass window picturing a pair of knights, one elderly and the other youthful. Tenchi stood in the middle of the floor; "This was the puzzle she was working on right when she disappeared…Um, Indiana?" "Interesting…" "What?" "These engravings…they're roman numerals, 'eight', 'nine' but no ten…that must be the clue, let's check the other pillars." The trio looked at the other pillars with no success. Tenchi started looking at the walls and Mihoshi was checking god knows what. Ayeka stared at the floor for a moment before looking at the two engraved pillars, saying aloud, "Eight, nine…" She climbed the stairs to the second level and looked down, "TEN! There it is." Sure enough, the marble on the floor had formed a big roman numeral ten. Grabbing a post from the ropes, she waited until the librarian was going to stamp a book before slamming it into the floor. The librarian stopped, stared at her stamp and as she stamped another book, Indiana slammed the post again; breaking a large enough hole through the floor so that a person could fit through. The librarian was left staring at her stamp, however. "Alright, I'm going in." As Indiana moved to go, Tenchi grabbed her arm, "I'll go, too. I insist." "Alright, Mihoshi, watch the entrance and let us know if there's anything that seems suspicious, okay?" "Sure thing, Indy!"

Indiana was the first one to drop down into the petroleum filled water. "Great, this water's contaminated." Tenchi dropped in right behind her, "We have to wade through this?" "Afraid so. Let's go, Tenchi." They waded in silence until they hit a large stone slab; Tenchi walked up to it and pushed it. He was rewarded with a shower of mortar. "Well, this looks like an opening…" He shoved on it again, and it moved a bit, but not much. ( Ryoko had recovered from her encounter with the 'Genius hammer'. "Wow, Tenchi you're _so_ effectual." Washu: (pulls out 'Genius Hammer') "Say something Ryoko?" Ryoko: "Um…no, nothing, mom!") Indiana watched him and sighed, "Move aside Tenchi." He looked back and nodded, moving to the left just as Indiana charged at it with as much speed as the knee-deep water would allow. After the shower of mortar and dust cleared, there was an entrance large enough for a person to fit through, and a grinning Indiana next to it, "Come on, Tenchi."

Meanwhile, Mihoshi was pacing by the hole, "Gee, they sure are taking a while I wonder if I should go in after-" She was so engrossed in her thoughts the next thing she felt was whacked in the back of the head by someone.

The next area was filled with waist deep water and cabbits were everywhere. There was a ledge along the side that was long enough for a person to edge across. Tenchi sighed, " Great, Cabbits." (Sasami: "What's wrong with Cabbits?")So tell me Tenchi, what happened to my mother when she disappeared." "I can't really say, I had gone over to our office to pick up some files she had requested and when I returned she was gone." Indiana sighed, "I thought as much, but it was worth asking, I suppose." "Can I ask you a question, Indiana?" "Huh? Oh, sure." "Is your name really Indiana? It just doesn't seem like the kinda name Dr. Jurai would give her kid." Indiana laughed, "Well, You're right. My given name is Ayeka Misaki Jurai, but my father always called me Indiana when he was alive and I've come to prefer it to my given name. It's probably a bit eccentric, but I am a bit of an eccentric person. Aha! Here's the end."

At the back end of the tunnel was a sepulcher, the top was an engraved figure of the man on the brier, and he was dressed like one of the knights in the stained glass window. Tenchi grinned, "We've found the tomb of Sir Kamidake! This was what your mother was looking for!" Indiana moved to the foot of the sepulcher, "No what she was looking for…" she pushed the top off, "…is the marker!" She climbed onto the edge and pulled out a large piece of rag cloth and a wax crayon. Tenchi stared at her as she placed the rag over the knight's shield and began rubbing the crayon over it, "What are you doing?" "I'm making a rubbing of the shield, that's the marker." "Just like your mother." "Yeah, but she would have never made it past the cabbits, she's deathly afraid of them." Tenchi turned around after a few minutes because he heard a lot of commotion from the previous room. "Um, Indy?" "Yeah?" I think you might want to look at this." "What are talking abou-oh bloody hell." Cabbits were pouring in from the other room and fire was on top of the water. "Damn, it must be the petroleum! Tenchi, we need to swim under the sepulcher lid!" Tenchi needed no further urging and dove right into the water coming up under the lid. Indiana came up right next to him, and said, "This air pocket won't last very long, we need to find an exit. You stay here!" With that, she put her fedora on his head and dove under. As soon as she left cabbits started coming into the lid, desperate to escape the fire. A few seconds later Indiana came up, grabbed her fedora and put it on her head, "I found an exit, come on!"

Outside a couple enjoying a leisurely lunch in a street side café were shocked to see two people climb out of the manhole wet and bedraggled. The woman with purple hair wearing a fedora, white button down blouse, bomber jacket and brown slacks said, "You know, I just remembered why I really hate Venice." The other, a young man with black hair wearing a white shirt and black slacks, could only nod and continue to expel the petroleum ridden water from his lungs. Indiana turned back to face the church only to see a group of four men and one woman with teal hair leaving the building. "Tenchi, those must be the people who set the fire, after them!" The two of them ran up to the canal and hopped in the nearest motorboat.

The group grabbed two of them and began to actually chase Tenchi and Indiana. Indiana stared at the pursuing boats, unholstering her revolver as she said, "Geez, and I thought this was supposed to be the other way around." One of the men in the boat of two men fired at them from a twelve gauge, Indiana ducked and fired back, "Jesus, haven't these guys heard of a fighting chance!" Her shot nailed the guy in the head; she fired at the guy in the boat with the woman and missed, "Hey Tenchi." "Yeah, pull closer to the boat with the woman in it." "WHAT!" "Just do it, Masaki." Once Tenchi (with much complaining) pulled up broadside against the other boat, Indiana jumped on board and knocked his revolver out of his hand. He swung at her, but she elbowed him in the gut and knocked him off. She then turned in time to block the woman's attack and pin her against the end of the boat. Without a pilot the boat had drifted backwards towards a large motor on one of the more commercial boats. (Ryoko: "Now it's getting good!")

Indiana started interrogating the woman, "Why were you trying to kill us?" "You're after the master key." "Did you have anything to do with the kidnapping of my mother?" the woman was silent, Indiana pinned her closer to the boat, "Answer me or we'll go to hell together!" "My soul is prepared, is yours?" Indiana didn't answer, but held her there, the blades was coming closer…"Um, hello?" no answer. "Okay, okay, my soul isn't prepared, but I can't talk if I die!" Just then Tenchi pulled the boat up to the nose of the one the two were currently on. Indiana pulled the woman over, tossed her onboard Tenchi's boat and jumped on, just as the other one was chewed up in the motor. As the boat pulled up to shore, the woman undid the first two button of her shirt, revealing a tattoo of a Celtic looking tree on her upper chest, " I am Kiyone Makibi of the order of the divine tree of light. We are the guardians of the holy sword. However, we were not involved with the capture of Dr. Misaki Jurai." "Where is my mother now?" "Tell me, do you seek the sword for your own aggrandizement, or hers?" "Neither, I just am trying to find my mother." "Head to the castle Rosenstein on the German-Austrian border. You'll find her there, Dr. _Ayeka_ Jurai." Indiana watched her leave, "well, she's got her information straight that's for sure. Let's head back to the hotel, Tenchi."

Well, there's chapter three for you! Misaki and Ryoko make their grand entrances! Comments are welcomed and appreciated!


	4. Ch4 Do you have Strudel in yor Ears!

Indiana Jurai and the Holy Sword of Tsunami 

A/N: If these chapters seem too long, remember that I'm trying to cram a 2 and a half hour movie into a six or seven chapter fanfiction, and bear with me. I do not own Tenchi or Indiana Jones.

Ch. 4 Do you have Strudel in your ears!

"Ouch, she didn't have to hit me after she'd knocked me out! It's like she really hates me or something!" Indiana put an icepack on the whining Mihoshi's head. "There, you big crybaby." "I am NOT a crybaby, it just really hurt." (Kiyone: "Even in this, you're hopeless!" Ryoko: "I can believe she got hit pretty hard…") Indiana laughed. They were both sitting in Indiana's room, which looked like it had been ransacked. Indiana walked over to her suitcase and reached into the pocket of her bomber jacket, pulling out the rubbing she'd made and sat down next to Mihoshi. "Hmmm, the marker says that we should head for Jerhtara…but it doesn't say where to head from there." "If we had a map like your mother's we wouldn't have a problem." "What?" Mihoshi picked up the little battered notebook and flipped to a hand drawn map. "Like this, see?" Indiana resisted the urge to walk over to the wall was and bang her head against it, or better yet, bang Mihoshi's head into the wall. Sighing in defeat, she said, "Well, why don't you go ahead of me and Tenchi? Go to Jerhtara and look for a map." She tore the map out of the notebook and handed it to her, "Take this one so you know what a good map looks like." "Okay! I'll go pack now!" Indiana watched her leave and then went over and pulled a bottle of scotch out from her suitcase. She poured a glass and thought, Here's to the "Accidental Genius". No one will suspect that Mihoshi's carrying the map. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, "Come in." It turned out to be a harried looking Tenchi. "Indiana, my room's been ransacked! Um…what's with the booze?" Indiana looked at him, "Do you really need to ask that? Anyways, they were probably looking for my mother's notebook." She took another swig and held up the notebook. Tenchi's eyes widened, "You have it?" "Yeah, my mother sent it through the mail…she said to burn it, but her entire life's work is in these pages. I couldn't just burn that." Tenchi smiled, "You're actually sentimental! I would have never guessed." Indiana grinned and said, "Don't let it get out though, it might ruin my reputation as a cynical pessimist." Tenchi laughed, "You really are drunk aren't you?" "Not really, but welcome to Venice my friend."

The next evening was a rainy one along the German-Austrian border, a small rental BMW pulled up on the path to the foreboding castle Rosenberg. Tenchi leaned over to Indiana and said, "Well, we're here. How do we get in and find your mother." Indiana looked at him and said, "You ever take any acting classes?" The butler at Rosenberg had the bored, stiff butler face for one simple reason: he WAS bored. No one came to the castle since the Kawazis had purchased it to use as a base. However, tonight was different. He opened the door to see two seemingly inebriated persons. One, a woman with long purple hair said, "What took you so long? We were getting soaked to the bone out there!" The butler was a little taken aback, but retained his composure, "Can I help you?" "Yes, you can inform the master here that Lord Misaki has come to take a look at the tapestries!" "Tapestries?" "Do you have strudel in your ears! Yes, the bloody tapestries!" (Ryoko, Mihoshi nad Sasami burst out laughing at the "strudel in your ears" comment and even Tencih had to laugh.) "Well, there aren't any tapestries in this castle I think you have the wrong-" He was cut off by a fist to the face. Indiana grabbed her fedora off of Tenchi's head, "Well, that didn't exactly go as planned. Stay here, I'm going to go look for my mother." "What should I do?" "Find a secure spot, and hope they don't have anything bigger that handguns." Tenchi sighed as Indiana took off, "That wasn't very reassuring." (A/N: 'Star Wars' reference!)

Indiana worked her way down the corridor until she saw a door with the nameplate 'Misaki Jurai, Prisoner' on it. Looking out the window, Indiana saw that there was a tower right across from the room. Working her way through the castle without being seen was tricky, but Indiana somehow managed to do it. Once outside she looped her whip over a cable and slid down through the window in her mother's room. As she was recovering a shadow smacked her across the back of the head with a vase. Indiana fell forward holding her head, and the figure that stepped forward turned out to be Misaki Jurai, "Damn Kawazi scum! I'll teach you to treat me like…Ayeka?" "Hi mom." She was rewarded for her response with a rib-crushing Bear hug. "Ouch, Mom! You're breaking my ribs!" "Nonsense! I haven't broken any of your ribs in years!" "And I'd like to keep it that way. What did you whack me with?" "Ming vase. It's fake though, you can tell by the engraving on the bottom." "Tell that to my head. Let's get out of here and then we can look for the master key." "Then you found it? The shield of Sir Kamidake?" "Yeah, it's said Jerhtara." "I wish I could have been there…" "No you don't, mom. There were cabbits." Misaki paled visibly, "Cabbits?" (Sasami: "What is everyone's problem with cabbits?") "Dr. Jurai?" Both women looked up and said "yes?" to the Kawazi standing in the doorway. "Do you have zee book?" "Ha! My daughter would never have brought it with her!" "Um…" "You didn't." "Yeah I did, but how was I supposed to know?" "Well, now what are we supposed to do?" "Heello?" The only response he got was a bullet in the head courtesy of Indiana's revolver. She walked into the doorframe to check for any other Kawazis. Misaki was staring at the dead body, "You shot him!" "He was going to shoot us, mom." "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SHOT HIM!" "Now I remember why I left home…" "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" "Not the time for this, mom. There are more coming!"

Indiana grabbed Misaki's forearm and dragged her out of her room and in the direction of the entrance. When they hit the banquet hall they were met with the sight of Tenchi being held captive by a cyan-haired woman with a revolver at his head. Indiana brought her revolver up to dead center on the woman's head. The woman laughed, " Shoot and your friend here dies. Now put the gun down." "Indiana!" Misaki snorted, "I never liked him much anyways, go ahead." "Indiana do as she says, she'll kill me!" "Don't listen to him, he's one of them. She won't shoot." The woman cocked the gun, "you don't care if he dies?" "Indiana, please!" "Don't listen to him." "Say goodbye!" "WAIT!" Everyone stared as Indiana tossed her gun in the middle of the floor. The woman let go of Tenchi and he walked over to Indiana. "I'm sorry, but you should have listened to your mother." He reached into her inside pocket and took the notebook. He looked up to see Indiana staring steadily at him, "I don't think I'll regret my decision Tenchi. I really don't." Tenchi walked back over and handed it to the woman, slightly unnerved by her reaction.

About twenty minutes later Indiana and Misaki were tied up on two back-to-back chairs tied together. Tenchi and the other woman had left the room after tying them up. Indiana turned her head slightly, "How did you know he was a Kawazi?" "Well, he's not really. His grandfather, Kasuhito, was captured by the Kawazis and Tenchi was blackmailed to work for them." "And you know this how?" "He talks in his sleep." "WHA-! Mother!" "It's not like that. He fell asleep in the office one day and I overheard his sleeptalking. Geez, Ayeka." "I'm so going to need therapy after all of this." "I told you it wasn't like that! And why did you toss your gun down? Tenchi's too valuable for them to kill off, so you didn't need to do that." A new, slightly nasally voice answered the question, "Because she didn't take my advice." Both women turned their heads to the right, to see Washu, wearing a red armband with a crab and standing between her two thugs. "Dr. Habuki!" "Ahem!" Both women sighed, "Little Washu." "See? That wasn't so hard! And didn't I tell you to trust no one?" (Ryoko: "Geez, you don't chang do you?" Washu: "I try not to.") "…Maybe. That's beside the point however. I knew you'd sell off your soul, but not your entire planet!" "Yes, I know, I'm a horrible person, and I've doomed the planet, blah, blah, blah." The woman and Tenchi returned. The woman handed Washu the notebook, "Here you go, mom." "Mom!" "Oh, yes, this is my daughter, Ryoko Habuki. Hm…wait a minute. Where is the map?" Indiana innocently looked around, "What map?" "The map to the valley of the crescent moon! Where is it?" Ryoko nudged Tenchi I with the muzzle of her gun, "You wouldn't happen to know would you?" Tenchi sighed and said, "She probably gave it to Dr. Kuramitsu." Indiana laughed, "You'll never find her. She speaks five different languages and can blend into any crowd." (Ryoko: "Yeah, right.")

Meanwhile the target of conversation sneezed while trying to make it through the crowded marketplace of Jerhtara, "Hello? Does anyone speak English? Maybe Japanese?" "Mihoshi!" Mihoshi looked over to see a man with black hair, a mustache and glasses, wearing a white business suit and a fez waving at her, "Nobuyuki! What are you doing here?" (Noboyuki: "Why the HELL am I wearing a fez!") "Looking for you of course! I'm honoring the phone call I got from Indy. Now come on."

Indiana was working at the ropes of her bonds, with no visible evidence of loosening. Tenchi, Ryoko and Washu had left earlier, leaving Indiana and Misaki tied up in the banquet hall. "Stupid ropes, I hate you." "There's no point in talking to inanimate object, dear." "Yeah, I suppose so…hey, Mom, try reaching for the lighter in my left pocket." "Ayeka, that's a horrible habit!" "I don't smoke mom, I drink and curse, but don't smoke. I have it for situations like this. We need to get out of here and help Mihoshi or she'll get caught for sure." "But what about all that language stuff and the ability to blend into any crowd?" "Mihoshi couldn't blend her way out of a paper bag, it was a bluff. Now get that lighter okay?" Misaki reached for Indiana's left pocket and, after several tries, pulled out a lighter. She tried flicking it on, but the moment she actually got a light, Indiana jerked at the rope knocking it out of her hands and lit the rug on fire, "Ayeka, hon?" "Yeah?" "I think we've got a problem." Indiana turned around to see a blaze building, "Oh, crap. Mom we need to move the chairs over to the fireplace. It's stone so we should be fine." "Okay, how are we going to do that?" "Jerk your chair to the left." "My left or your left?" "Mine." "Why your left?" "Because I said so, now come on; unless you want to be barbeque mom. 1, 2…3!" The two began jerking the chairs over to the large fireplace on the left side of the room. They got it, but bumped up against one of the pokers, this caused the fireplace to turn into a Kawazi operations room. Luckily it kept spinning back into the banquet hall, which had worked into a blazing inferno. The two tried to move further into the fireplace, bumping the poker again. It spun around again, but this time it stopped in the plain view of forty Kawzis. One lady turned around and saw the Jurais tied to the chair. Misaki waved, the woman waved back and then started yelling for security. The Jurai quickly hit the poker, rotating it out of the room. The guards ran in and activated the switch only to find themselves in a flaming room with two chairs and some cut rope.

The Jurai's had cut their bonds with one of the poker and had stood on the alcove, waiting for the guards to turn it. Once almost the entire way around, Indiana rammed a bust of Shakespeare into the crack, blocking the guard's way out. They ran out to the dock and Misaki made for the small motorboat moored there. Indiana grabbed her arm and motioned to the large crate next to the dock. The guards ran out and began firing on the small motorboat, which had stared out into the river. Indiana and Misaki burst out of the crate in a motorcycle with a sidecar (Indiana driving, Misaki in the side car) in the opposite direction. Indiana stopped the motorcycle at a fork in the road and said, "We'd best get out of here before we get a plane to Jordan." "No, we have to go to Gersh." "Are you crazy! That's the main Kawazi stronghold! What do you need to got there for?" "I need my journal. There are trials that lead to the Master Key and the clues by which one can overcome them are in there." "Don't you remember them? I mean, you did write them down, mom." "That's why I wrote them down! Now, let's go to Gersh." Indiana stared at her mom with an incredulous look on her face, "Tsunami…" Misaki slapped Indiana before she could finish the statement and said, "That's Blasphemy." Indiana stared at her mother, then sighed and turned towards Gersh.

(Phew) THAT was a long chapter. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.


	5. Ch5 Another Day, Another Inane Obser

Indiana Jurai and the Holy Sword of Tsunami 

A/N: It's coming to a head in the story, so it'll only be another chapter or so (really two at the most) until this is done. And I will be writing two other 'Indiana Jurai' Fics to parody the other two 'Indiana Jones' movies. I do not own Tenchi, UC Stanford, or Indiana Jones.

Ch. 5 Another Day, Another Inane Observation

Despite all of Indiana's horrible ideas of what would happen in Gersh, it was surprisingly easy to retrieve the journal. She had snuck in dressed as a Kawazi and began checking Ryoko, Washu, and Tenchi's separate rooms. The journal had been in Tenchi's room, on his desk. Indiana was slightly letdown by the lack of opportunities to fight but was still pleased with the results of the excursion. Being that Jerhtara was down in Jordan and Gersh was in Germany, Indiana had managed to get two train tickets to Turkey. From there they'd have to go by car. They'd have to be extremely careful; Jordan _was_ in the Middle East after all.

Indiana stared out the window and sighed. Her mother had been sucked into her journal trying to find what she had written about the three trials. Deciding there wouldn't be any conversation, Indiana plugged herself into her MP3 player. She'd gotten it because it was cheap and she wasn't going to sell out to the iPod craze. Granted, she used Mac anyways, but it was a matter of pride. Grumbling about the length of the trip, she hit the play button. R.E.M.'s "It's the End of the World as We Know it" came on. That's certainly ironic, if we don't keep this out of Kawazi hands this might as well be the end of the world as we know it. She sighed again, Mom's sure engrossed in that journal. Are these trials really all that important? 

"Ayeka, Ayeka!" Misaki shook Indiana, who had fallen asleep against the window. "Huh? Mom, what is it? Are we at our stop, or something?" Misaki lowered her voice to a whisper and jerked her head in the direction of the aisle, "We've got a problem" Three Kawazi soldiers had just entered the car, and another was standing in the doorway. Indiana groaned, "Guess this wasn't as easy as I thought it'd be. Mom, stay here." Indiana slunk out into the aisle and strode towards the kawazis, pulling her fedora over her face. One of the Kawazis moved to block her and she said, "Is there a problem Gentlemen?" "No one iz to leeve zis train. We are looking for zome people." Indiana thought about the options for a minute before thinking Ah, screw it. and punching the Kawazi in the face. Pulling her fedora back up she threw herself at the other two Kawazis. Taken off guard by the sudden assault, the two fumbled for their holsters. Indiana punched one of them into the other, causing them to fall into one of the empty seats. (Tenchi: "Everything seems to be solved with violence." Ryoko: "Right on, Ayeka!")

The guard at the door ran at Indiana who moved out of the way and elbowed him in the back, which slammed him to the ground. After she had tied the Kawazis' hands using their belts, Indiana returned to her seat, "No problem." Misaki just stared, "I guess getting you those martial arts lessons when your were twelve wasn't a waste of money." I never thought it was, considering I'm still in it and have a black belt. It comes in rather handy. Now what about those trials?" "I found them here in the notebook. There are three trials. The first is the test of skill, the swift shall pass. The second is a test of wisdom, the dragon will guide. The third is the test of conviction, the wise guess will provide passage." "That's gibberish, Mom." "Well, yes. But it was the only information I could find on the trials." "Wait just a minute, you're telling me to believe that this is all you have on these trials. That's it?" "Well, yes." Indiana sighed, "Well, it's better than nothing I suppose. We'll just have to see."

The rest of the trip was uneventful, not including Misaki freaking out at Ayeka for ordering a bottle of Scotch on the train (To which Ryoko had commented that Misaki was overreacting, and that Ayeka should have ordered sake). When they arrived in Jerhtara, they headed to Nobuyuki's place. Inside they found Noboyuki nursing a bump on his head and a whiny Mihoshi, who sported similar wounds. Nobuyuki informed them that they had been attacked one night by a small group of kawazi's who had knocked them out and stolen the map Mihoshi had been carrying.Indiana put her head in her hands; this was getting worse every second. Nobuyuki looked at her sympathetically, "I do have some good news, I made a photocopy of the map, so we have something to go on." Indiana stood, "Well then, I guess mom and I will head out first thing tomorrow." Nobuyuki stood as well, "Allow me to accompany you." Mihoshi stood as well, "Me too." Indiana smiled at them, "Thank you, but you two probably should stay behind, especially with head injuries like that." "I think we're going to insist, right Mihoshi?" "Yeah." This discussion went on for about twenty minutes before Indiana threw her hands up in mock defeat, "Alright, alright. I guess you're coming. This is one fight I'm not going to win." Nobuyuki and Mihoshi just grinned at each other.

The foursome made good time through the desert, riding (to Indiana's disgust) camels. When they had reached the gully that was marked in the map as a halfway point, Indiana called for a stop. The others unmounted and went to rest under some of the overhangs that provided shade, but Indiana went scouting further along the gull. The further down she went, the more she thought, This would be the perfect place for an ambush. I don't exactly like the idea of a dozen kawazis jumping us here. She was jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of rocks sliding down the side of the gully. Slowly she dismounted and started looking for anything that would betray the presence of another person.

Looking up, she jumped back just in time to avoid an attack by a man with green hair and an odd deformity over his left eye. He stood up and grinned at Indiana, "So, you're as good as they Dr. Jurai." "Who are you?" "Call me Z. I'm one of the Dhagas. And our gracious leader wants you dead" Indiana backed up a little more and dropped into her martial arts stance. The Dhagas were a small group of professional killers that functioned within the Kawazis. They were said to never fail in eliminating a target. "I assume your 'gracious leader' is Dr. Habuki?" "Wrong, she and her daughter were found out to be double agents. Unfortunately they managed to get away. The new leader of the expedition wants you dead." With that he launched himself at Indiana.

Misaki looked down the direction that Indiana had headed. She hadn't come back from scouting the trail. She stood up, "Come you two. We should go see if Ayeka is okay." Meanwhile, the topic of discussion was fighting for dear life. Z obviously had some martial arts training. It was a fairly even fight. Z grinned at her and charged again. Indiana responded by dropping down and knocking his legs out from underneath him. Z rolled out the way of four punches, and stood up. Their fight had managed to work them to the edge of a sharp precipice. Indiana moved in an immediately went on the offensive, pushing Z to the edge.

Misaki, Nobuyuki and Mihoshi came down the gully in time to see Indiana aim a kick at Z's head. He managed to block it, but because he had shifted to do so, fell down the precipice. Panting, Indiana turned back to the others, "The Kawazi's are probably at the temple already, we should hurry." The others simply nodded.

Comments are welcomed and appreciated!


	6. Three Trials and a Conclusion

Indiana Jurai and The Holy Sword of Tsunami 

A/N: This will finish up the fic. I would like to thank Davner for allowing me to finish this fic, and to you readers who slogged through my chapters. Thank you for your support and I hope you'll enjoy the other two parodies I'm working on (Indiana Jurai fanfics based on "Raiders of the Lost Ark" and "Temple of Doom") so enjoy this last chapter. I do not own Tenchi or Indiana Jones.

Ch. 6 Three trials and a conclusion

The ride over to the valley of the crescent took longer than expected due to the camels and the fight with Z. Surprisingly, they weren't ambushed by any Kawazis. Indiana rode at the front of the group with her fedora low over her face. Misaki pulled up along side her, "A penny for your thoughts?" "Geez, could you get anymore cliché mom?" Misaki's eyes narrowed, "What?" Indiana quickly rephrased that, "The phrase is a bit…overused, mother dearest." "Well, soooorry." "We're not really getting anywhere with this discussion." "We would be if you would just answer the question." "Fine, fine. I don't like anything about the situation. We haven't been ambushed by any Kawazis, I'm not counting Z because he was a dhagas, and the fact that Tenchi is probably with the group at the temple." Misaki looked at her daughter as a decidedly wicked smile slid onto her face, "My, my are you saying that you like the Masaki boy?" Indiana looked over, irritated, "No shit." Nobuyuki's voice cut through any retort that Misaki might have prepared, "we've arrived."

Inside the Kawazis were not having fun. They had entered the main part of the temple with no problems only to hit an obstacle. There was only one tunnel that led further into the temple, and any man sent in there had been apparently beheaded, as only their heads rolled out. The leader of the expedition was a man by the name of Dr. Clay, an older archaeologist with one eye and a beard that looked like octopus tentacles. Tenchi had accompanied the expedition and was now standing at the back of the room watching yet another unwilling soldier get shoved into the tunnel, only to have his head roll out a minute later.

After Nobuyuki had tethered the five animals Indiana headed straight for the entrance. Nobuyuki yelled out, "Indy, what are you doing?" She turned around, "They know we're coming anyways, so why not just march in?" The others looked at each other and moved to follow her. Their entrance wasn't noticed until they were practically in front of the group. Clay turned, "Well, well. We are graced with the presence of both Dr. Jurai's how very convenient." Tenchi looked up at Indiana, a shocked and slightly relieved expression on his face. Indiana nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement. Clay continued, oblivious to this, "Since the elder (Misaki glared at him the minute he said that, causing most of the Kawazis to quail) Dr. Jurai, has provided us with the location of the master key, I believe the younger Dr. Jurai should help us retrieve it." Indiana snorted derisively, "And what would possibly make you think that I would help you?" "This." Clay calmly pulled out a gun and hit Misaki in the stomach. "Mom!" "Dr. Jurai!" (Mihoshi: "She died! I thought this was a kids flick!" Ryoko: "She forgot what we're watching?" Tenchi: "yeah...")

Nobuyuki helped Indiana lay Misaki down on the floor. The bullet hadn't gone in too far, so she would be okay, if she didn't die of blood loss first. Clay laughed, "As you know, Dr. Jurai, the Master Key has the ability to heal all wounds. If you hurry, you could save your mother's life." Indiana glared at him for a moment, but turned back to Misaki, "I'll be back mom. Hang on until then." Misaki nodded and squeezed Indiana's hand. Indiana got up and moved into the tunnel. Looking around warily she thought, The swift shall pass…hmm A dull grinding of metal on stone caused her to duck. A large metal blade embedded in the rock flew over her head. She rolled to the left in time to avoid one in the floor and pulled on a lever. Both blades ground to a halt.

Tenchi stared down the hall, expecting to see Indiana's head roll out the door any minute. He'd overheard a few of the Kawazis talking and, apparently, his grandfather had escaped. He'd been hoping that Indiana's appearance here could free him as well. He was jerked out his thoughts by Indiana's voice echoing down the tunnel, "I'm through!" Tenchi smiled, that is, until he felt a gun muzzle in the small of his back. Clay poked him with the muzzle, "Get going, whelp. We're following her."

Indiana was now in an octagonal room with eight identical doors. The walls and ornamentation was all the same except that a small dragon engraving had its head pointed towards one of the doors. Indiana looked at the door The Dragon will guide, very clever, one more trial to go." The next room contained a wide variety of swords, from Scottish claymores to Stilettos (A/N: The shoe name comes from a sword, pretty cool no?). In the middle sat an elderly looking man, wearing clothing similar to that of the remains of Sir Kamidake. He was sitting in the middle of the floor meditating with a staff by his side. Indiana walked over to him, and moved back in time to avoid getting hit with the staff. The man tried to attack a couple more times, ending with a downswing. Indiana caught it over her head and disarmed him. He sighed, "I yield. You are strong, Lady knight. What is your name?" "I'm Indiana Jurai." "That's an odd name…" He poked her whip with his staff, "And an odder weapon, lady knight. I an Sir Asaka, and I have guarded this hallowed spot for centuries."

Indiana looked around the room, "What is this?" "This is the final resting place of the Master Key and also the final test." Indiana looked around, "I think I understand." "Well then, why don't you explain it to us." Asaka and Indiana turned to see Clay and Tenchi enter the room, Clay's gun muzzle firmly in the small of Tenchi's back. Clay pushed his gun further into Tenchi's back to make a point and said, "Now, one of you better explain, or it's the end for Masaki here." Indiana snorted, "You'll play dirty to the end, won't you Clay. I've heard about your previous exploits." Asaka stood beside her, "Using another man as your shield is the act of a coward." "Yes, yes I'm a terrible person and I'm going to hell, blah, blah, blah. Now start talking." Asaka gestured around the room at the various swords, "You must discern which blade is the Master key, you will be judged the minute you touch a hilt."

Clay pulled the gun away from Tenchi's back and began roaming around the room examining the hilts. He stopped at a large ornate broadsword, with gold inlay running down the blade and a large green stone mounted on the pommel. "This is it! Something so grand could only be the Master Key" He reached out for the hilt and pulled on it. The minute he tried to remove it, though, his hand began deterioration into sand. Pulling his had away, Clay saw that his arms and legs were melting as well. Tenchi and Indiana watched in horror as Clay's entire body dissolved into sand. Indiana turned to Asaka and said, "What was that!" "He chose poorly. Now you must choose." Indiana looked around the room and stopped at a wooden hilt. It was skinny, but the wood had been woven together in an intricate pattern. The blade itself was a simple katana. "This looks like a fairly simple design…" Indiana grasped the hilt and lifted it. She stood there, holding the sword, waiting for something to happen. She turned and looked at Asaka, who simply smiled and said, "You have chosen wisely. The goddess prefers humble things. You may take the blade as far as the great seal, but no further." Indiana bowed, "Thank you." She turned to Tenchi and nodded, sword in hand, then ran back down the path with Tenchi following.

When they reached the entrance, Indiana stopped for a moment to note the location of the seal that Asaka spoke of. It was right in front of the doorway, and consisted of a metal disk in the floor. Engraved in it was the design of a Celtic tree similar to what Kiyone had tattooed on her. Indiana moved towards her mother, who was still alive, barely. She'd been laid out on the floor and Nobuyuki and Mihoshi sat on either side of her. There was a lone surviving Kawazi sitting in a corner watching them warily. Indiana knelt down by the wound and placed the sword hilt over it. Tenchi looked over at the Kawazi for a minute before he became aware of a light coming from the sword hilt. As the light faded, Indiana pulled the hilt back to reveal the wound area, which was healed. Indiana set the sword down, sighing in relief, "We made it, Are you alright mom?" "Yes, I'm fine so was that-" Suddenly the Kawazi bolted from his location and grabbed the sword. He ran towards the entrance calling back to them, "Than you for retriveing the Master Key for me, I'll bring this to the Head and I'll be rewarded above all others." Nobuyuki moved to follow him, but Indiana stopped him and said, "The sword can't pass beyond the great seal, don't worry."

As soon as the Kawazi made it to the threshold, the ground began to shake, and the ground split underneath the Kawazi, swallowing him and the Master Key. Luckily, it was still small enough for a person to jump over. Misaki stood up, "This place is going to collapse if we stay here much longer, come on!" She ran over to the rift and jumped it. She was followed shortly by Nobuyuki, Tenchi and Mihoshi. Indiana moved to jump, but turned around and saw Sir Asaka standing in the tunnel. He saltuted her, and she bowed in response. Mihoshi broke the moment, "Indy hurry! The gap is opening." Turning her back on the guardian of the Master Key, Indiana jumped the gap.

The group made it outside before the building completely caved in. (A/N: It couldn't really collapse because it's built into the side of a valley, savvy?) They moved to the horses. Misaki looked up at the sun and said, "Ah, crap, I lost my hat. Hold on a second." She bound a white cloth on her head Sikh style. "I'm ready, let's go, Ayeka." Nobuyuki looked at her, "Why do you call her 'Ayeka'?" "That's her name, Ayeka Misaki Jurai." Indiana pulled her horse up next to them, "I prefer 'Indiana'." "We named the dog 'Indiana'." Nobuyki snorted, "The Dog!" "I happened to have really liked that dog, and dad called me that." "Well, your father was always a little odd." Mihoshi said, "Come on you guys, let's go!" With that she spurred her horse down the ravine. Indiana stared, "Oh my god, I swear she has ADHD. Would you believe she has no idea where she's going?" Tenchi sighed, "Very easily." (Kiyone: "The more things change..." Ryoko: "You have my sympathy Kiyone.") Misaki nodded, "Well, we best go after her." Nobuyuki and Misaki headed down the ravine in pursuit of Mihoshi.

Indiana moved to follow them, but noticed that Tenchi, who was riding the extra camel, wasn't following. She pulled back over to him, "What's the matter?" "Well…are you sure you want me in the group, I mean…" "After what you did at castle Rosenburg?" "Yeah." "I heard about the extenuating circumstances, so I'm not going to blame you for trying to protect family. I would have done the same thing." "But…" "Don't worry about it, but after we get back, do you have somewhere to work?" "Not really…" "Interested in a partnership? I could use the help." "Are you serious?" "Do I look like I'm kidding? Don't answer that. What do you say?" "Yes, definitely." "Great. Now don't you think we should catch up with them?" "Not really, but I guess we have to." Indiana only laughed. And with that they headed after Mihoshi, and after that, back into civilization.

Back in Washu's lab, Ayeka began stirring on the clinical table. Sasami ran over to her sister, "Ayeka you're alright! I was worried." Ayeka smiled, "I'm fine, Sasami. I just…have a bit of a headache that's all." Ryoko floated over, "well, well princess. You have interesting dreams do you know that?" "Ryoko, what are you talking about? How you know-" Ayeka stopped and pulled the device on her head off. "LADY WASHU!" "What? I was just experimenting with the device and they happened to be in here-" "I can't believe this!" "Lady Ayeka, calm down…" "And you Kiyone, you and Lord Tenchi were party to this?" "Not really, Lady Ayeka. Washu just wouldn't take no for an answer. And Ryoko was really enthusiastic about the idea." That response resulted in Ayeka chasing Ryoko around for the remainder of the evening, and everything was back to normal. Or as normal as things get in the Masaki household.

There you go, the final chapter. The other two are under progress so keep your eyes peeled. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
